Allan
Allan Berriers is Yasmin's long-lost brother. He is a Russell Terrier with a very protective side. Allan is new to the team and his occupation is hunting/animal-tranquilizing pup. Personality Allan is very overprotective to his friends, even his long-lost sister in the later days when he found her since his searching of his sister and visiting Adventure Bay. Sometimes, he has tendency of a bare amount of rage, of whoever harms the team or his friends - whether human or pup, he can be a bit violable whoever commits harm or injury to his friends, even to his sister. To his friends and Yasmin, he is very supportive yet dependable and courageous. He can be a so-called "lucky-charm" when he's helping them. Allan also had a huge interest and hobby of swimming, even when he is along with Zuma as his "swimming-partner." He had this hobby ever since he was a little, and before Yasmin was born. He also remembers anything from his past very well. Even then that he has a habit of keeping his memories alive, even from his past between his experience with his parents, and his experience of being adopted by someone else. Allan is and loves being adventurous, like he believe that the saying "You gotta learn something new everyday," which also he got influenced by that very promising quote. He's not sometimes hang around with his friends, but sometimes, he wanted to because of his sharing of experiences to them that made them very happy and convinced. From his inheritance of his passed father, he is barely invulnerable when he focuses on anything he considers, first priority. Sometimes, he doesn't flinched when he is in that mood, either. And lastly, he is very, very, sensitive and he had a keen senses of hearing and sight ever since he was born. Bio Allan's story is nothing special. Allan was born in the same location where his long-lost sister is, in the nearby clock-tower at Prosperity Dale, just farther west of Adventure Bay. With his parents, Jill and Roger, always keeping an eye on him since then when he started to be adventurous and often wanted to be adventurer when he was young, although his parents wanted to take him with them just because he loves trips and sight-seeings. As he got a little older and when he was a pup, he was sent to orphanage, by the people of the city who got even attention to that event, but his parents soon promise to him and said that when he had another relative, he will remember the name of his unborn sister, "Yasmin." They loved him, brought their final nuzzles, hugs, and licks to their son and soon he was taken, leaving no other choice but to wait and get adopted. Later in the days when he was in the orphanage for more than a year, he was adopted by a rich family from Ireland. This family Allan got adopted, was a family of animal-tranquilizing hunters, nurses, and teachers. The family then chose him to be taken away with them and departed to the family's home in Ireland. He stayed there for 2-3 years and he thought that he would be stuck be with them forever. That is, when everything turns back to square one, he realize that everything he wanted to know would become a reality. When he returned back to Prosperity Dale, and when he realized that when he arrived at his old home, he saw his parents died and were buried. He felt very sad, weeping with tears to his parents' passing. But then, he realized that he was not the only pup of the Berriers family, because of all these years, he still remember that he had his long-lost sister, Yasmin, so he decided to find her, even on his own because he was still adventurous. Three years later and still haven't found his sister, he arrived at Adventure Bay, only with the same purpose because he considers that "first priority." He wondered later and asked the townspeople and the only thing they told him is that pups lived there is at the Lookout. When he saw the other pups who were on patrol, he asked them if they saw his sister with the same name that his passed parents told him. But soon when he saw his sister and convinced her that he is her brother, and when that time when her parents told Yasmin that she would never forget her older brother with the name "Allan," they were finally united but later, they were crying because of their parents died. After all his finding of his long-lost sister, he now lives in the Lookout with his younger sister by her side and they were now inseparable and his membership of the team as hunting or animal-tranquilizing pup. Appearance Like his long-lost sister, Allan is a Russell Terrier. Despite with the same difference which is the same appearance of his sister, he's a bit different than Yasmin is, which is his spotted fur color. Instead of medium beige spots that Yasmin had, he had medium maroon spots. However he had a white muzzle and underbelly which is the same of Yasmin's. Allan had blue eyes. The collar he wears is blue. His pup-tag shows a scarlet background and a black crosshair, resembling his job for the team. Proper Uniform: His uniform is wears a teal vest but had sleeves that almost reached on his paws. He also wears his small coonskin hat with a Paw Patrol symbol in front. Anthro Appearance: In his anthro form, Allan is 17 years old. He wears his round-neck plain white shirt being covered with his scarlet checkered polo shirt with buttons fastened and two small pockets as with the sleeves only reached below his elbows. He doesn't wear anymore his old coonskin cap because it's too small for him to fit. Instead, he wore a camo tilley hat as a replacement. Allan also wears black jeans. His pup-tag simply hangs in the left pocket of his checkered polo. Anthro-Superhero AU Appearance: Since then, when he was in Ireland and was adopted to family of hunters, nurses, and teachers, Allan learned how to use different variable types of guns but most importantly, not only he had a keen sense of hearing but he had keen sense of sight. When he returned to Prosperity Dale, he was ready defend all of the defenseless and innocent alike from all evil. Sooner that his city was safe and was now protected by the government, he now moves to Scarlet City, as one of the heroes with a very supportive role to his teammates. Out of the most weapons he used, his favorite one is a sniper-rifle. His sniper was a camo-skinned version of CheyTac M200 and his rifle is M16A1 with a holographic sight and a flashlight mount. His appearance was still the same outside the AU, but he had belt of magazines that has specialized bullets which penetrates through the enemy's defenses, taking multiple enemies down with bullet at a time. And he also wears sniper's glasses as a gift from the Irish military when he was at Ireland. He positions himself in a very stealthy yet way silent from a very far away place as his job as both sniper and rifleman. Trivia Catchphrases: * This hunter here is all set with another set of darts! * Another animal on the loose? Allan is coming to them with a dart of snooze! Pup-pack tools: * Tranquilizing shooter * Tranquilizing darts Family: -Jill Berriers (Mother, deceased) -Roger Berriers (Father, deceased) -Yasmin Berriers (Long-lost sister, Alive and adopted) -Xavier (Permanent owner) -Ryder (Permanent owner) Friends: -Chase -Marshall -Rocky -Rubble -Zuma -Skye -Everest Facts: -Often wanted to be alone when he wanted to take trips. -Allan also give her sister a pair of cerulean tinted gloves when they grow up. .-Like his sister, Allan's middle name is Yunelyn. That is also his passed mother's maiden name. -In the Anthro-Superhero AU, his age is 24. Category:Fanon Pups Category:Pups Category:Paw Patrol Member Category:New Members of PAW Patrol Category:Xavierthespecialvet's OC Category:Anthro Category:Male Category:First gen pups Category:Male pups Category:Male Protagonist Category:Protagonists Category:Characters Category:Anthro-Superhero AU Category:Aggressive Characters Category:Overprotective Characters Category:Agressive Characters